


you look...cute

by my_dear_man



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Makeouts, in chapter two, maid outfit, not forced, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's that time of the year again. things needed to be clean and Levi thought a pair of comfartable clothes for Eren could speed up the process. put Eren in a ridiculously cute maid outfit, why not? Levi is in for a big shock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am here but don't let me stop you from reading some fluffy ereri shit here~  
> enjoy!!

Levi scanned the area like a hawk hunting its prey, not bothering the slightest bit to Eren calling him with a frustrated tone.

Eren was holding a tray of afternoon tea for Captain Levi to enjoy after a long stressful morning. He noticed Levi had been working painfully hard these last few days. He would always lock himself inside his office with a mountain of paperwork and reports that needed to be settled. He wouldn't leave his office unless he was needed for some sort of meeting or emergency. Eren would pass by Levi's office now and then but could never muster up enough courage to just ask "Can I get you anything, Captain?" or "Do you need some help?"

He didn't want to become a burden or even a nuisance to him. He only follows orders and nothing else. "I want to help him. I want to show him that I appreciate his hard work!" He made a mental note to himself that he would whip up something nice for him. Tea and cookies were the first thing that came to his mind. Hanji would usually make afternoon tea for the whole squad but Levi refused to leave his office. Eren missed having idle yet akward chat with him in the dining room. 

"This place is filthy." Levi wipes a bit of dust from a shelf. Eren was standing at Levi's office door, waiting for permission to come in. His hands began to sweat. Levi made a gesture ordering for him to enter.

"I..I thought you would like some tea and cookies if you don't mind me bringing it here." Eren waited for the Captain's response.

"Thank you but I don't need them now, brat." Levi's tone, cold as ever. Eren was ready to leave the office before the tea gets cold. So much for that.

"Instead, I need you to help me clean this shitty place. My whole squad went out for another mission with Captain Erwin this morning and it looks like you're the only brat I have left." Levi started undressing his usual brown Survey Corps uniform jacket and tossed it on his desk. He rolled up his sleeve and tied the same handkerchief he would normally wear around his head. His hair is too good for disguting dust to rest on it.

"By the way, you should change into some more comfortable clothing for cleaning. Petra left some clothes she said is perfect for cleaning. She left it in the basement. Go change then clean the kitchen. I'll be here cleaning my office. Levi grabbed a broom and started sweeping like crazy.

Eren nodded. He headed to the basement without hesitation. Eren was thinking Petra would leave him some loose shirts or regular comfy pants. He was already comfortable with what he's wearing now. What else could be more comfortable? He headed down the basement stairs with light steps. He opened the closet and was finding himself too shock to blink. What he saw was a very very odd outfit that he knew was made for girls. A one piece black dress. It had matching small white apron with ruffles at the bottom. The dress had short puffy slevees with a red ribbon attached to the collar. He looked down and saw a matching head piece with cat-like-ears? 

Eren stood there for a few seconds, trying to think what he should do next. "Did I got the wrong clothes?" He searced the basement for any other clothes besides the one he just found. He stared blankly at the peculiar outfit and hesitated to change into it. The last thing he wanted was to disobey Levi. Not to mention he spent a tiring morning and now he was cleaning all by himself upstairs. He wanted to be someone Levi can rely and trust on. He swallowed hard before he got dressed.

 

                                                                                                                                   ~(> O <)~

 

Levi gave a satisfied sigh before he stepped back an gaze at his well-cleaned office room. Not a single speck of dust got pass Captain Levi. His books were arranged in an orderly fashion and the windows were polished until they shined. He looked at the clock on the wall and wondered if that brat finished cleaning the kitchen by now. He grabbed his cleaning supplies and headed for the kitchen. The tea and cookies on his desk were left untouched. He wasn't hungry. Not yet at least. The kitchen was clean enough. The dishes were washed and dried, the wooden counter tops were wiped, the sink scrubbed, and the floor swept. 

He inspected a slightly greasy counter top. He heard a familiar voice.

"I..Is it well-c..cleaned enough, C..Captain Levi." 

"Why the hell are you stuttering so mu-" He turned around. One glimpse of Eren was all it took to turn this well-composed bad ass leader into a complete mess.

Levi was seeing a different Eren entirely. He was dressed in some weird black dress along with a white apron. He was also wearing a head piece with white cat ears on top. Eren on the other hand was blushing and fidgeting under the outfit. His eyes couldn't meet the Captain's. Eren's skirt was really short that it mostly revealed his perfect legs but he still wore his uniform boots. Levi stared Eren from top to bottom. His face suddenly felt hot, he quickly covered his face with the back of his hand. Levi trying to find words for this situation he's in. He needed a talk with Petra after this.

"W..What..the hell are y..you wearing, Yeager?" He cleared his throat.

"This was..what you wanted me..to wear. I..Isn't it? Or are you really trying to make a fool out of me?!" Eren said between clenched teeth. A sound between a growl and a whisper. He was on the brink of tears.

"I didn't know this outfit was like...this." He took a step closer to the boy.

"If you knew it would look humiliating on you, why did you wear it?" Levi wouldn't wear this if his life was at stake.

"B..Because...I didn't want to disobey your orders, Captain. I know it's a stupid excuse but I want you to know that I really appreciate your hard work. Not to mention killing titans without getting a scratch." Words were spilling from the teenager's mouth. He was blushing harder now. He wanted to run and hide in the basement if he could.

"You did that all for me?" A smile blossomed from Levi's lips. "Such a loyal brat you are." He pinched Eren's cheeks making Eren whine in protest.

"You look...really cute, by the way." Levi planted a soft kiss onto Eren's tender lips. Warm and gentle. He deserves it. Eren's eyes widen then giving in to his kiss. Pulling away from each other with faces red as fully ripe tomatoes. Eren looked into his eyes before Levi picked up a broom.

"We should finish cleaning, Eren."


	2. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he can't seem to stop thinking about him. all he could think about was that stupid smile on Eren's blushing face, that adorable tiny maid outfit he wore, his soft lips brushing against his own. Eren was trying to avoid Levi after the incident as much as possible. the utter humiliation he went through, but still he was longing to see Levi blush once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makeouts ahead!!!

Levi sat down and stared at his huge pile of reports, piled neatly on his office desk. He was in no mood to start working. All he wanted to do was just to see Eren again. He's been avoiding him recently. After Eren wore that maid outfit, or at least that was what Petra called it, he can't seem to look at Eren without his heartbeat skiping a beat. He looked too cute. Too adorable for words. That red ribbon tied around his collar and the ruffles at the bottom of the black dress. His perfectly carved legs showing. He could feel himself blushing. They cleaned the house with ease and it didn't take them too long. They never talked about that incident and things started to go back to normal but that memory of Eren was crystal clear.

"No use thinking about it now." he whispered softly, feelings for someone can wait. Humanity's survival comes first. He continued his work, blocking out useless thoughts. 

Meanwhile, the brunet-haired teen leaned against Levi's office door. Eren was brave enough to fight titans like a beast but couldn't pull himself together to talk to Captain Levi. He felt stupid. He probably looked stupid. There was some distance between Eren and Levi. All because Eren was afraid to apologize to him. He doesn't like this distance between Levi. He wanted to hear Levi call him pathetic names, listen to him complain, and go on training routines with him like they normally would. Eren has the company of the whole squad and his childhood friends but Levi was someone special. More special. He thought of what he wanted to say, memorizing his words like a script.

Eren was too busy thinking, he didn't notice the sound of Levi's footsteps coming from behind the door. Levi turned the doorknob. Eren didn't react fast enough as he lost his balance and fell hard on his back. He groaned before realizing he was lying between Levi's polished boots. Levi looked down, eyes locked on him with a gaze that could make a ghost go pale. He knew what was coming next for him. He stumbled to get up back on his feet. Once he was up, he straightened his back and cleared his dry throat. "It could've been worse." he thought to himself.

"Eavesdropping on me is it?" Levi's arms crossed, demanding an explanation from him.

"N..No, Captain Levi. I was just...I.." he needed a really good reason for this. 

"I'm listening." his eyes still fixated on Eren nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I..I wanted to come in..b..but I thought you might be still busy with your paperwork." he fumbled with his fingers. The palms of his hands were getting sweatier by the minute. His heartbeat picking up a few pace.

"I already finished my work. What did you want to inform me so badly?" Levi was about to go out and get some fresh air, visit the town and maybe run some errands. He tapped his foot, still waiting for Eren to answer him.

"I want to apologize for that time I..wore that maid outfit and making you look stupid. I didn't have the chance to apologize properly to you before.

"What a silly thing to apologize for. Plus, I think you were the one who looked stupid, am I right?" Levi couldn't help but gave a smug smile.

Eren had to admit. He probably looked like a walking freak show. Where the hell did Petra found those clothes? He knew those clothes were meant for girls only. Being a guy and getting dressed in them made his face burn twice as hot. He was surprised that outfit fit him perfectly like a glove. A bit tight around the waist but other that he was perfectly comfortable. It certainly made the job faster. The light dress was making him easier to clean than wearing his white trousers and shirt. But he felt exposed with the short skirt that showed his bare legs and knees. The fake cat ears however was just an accessory. Wonder if it came with a fake tail? 

"Actually, you looked so cute in that maid outfit. Especially those fluffy cat ears on top. Kinda makes me want to see them again." Levi couldn't take his eyes of those wild blue eyes. He saw what Eren looked like in battle. He looked like an animal ready to tear open those titans with his bare hands. He saw that Eren many times but he wanted to see a different Eren.

Eren blinked. "He wants to see me in that dress again?" he thought. Hearing Levi said cute, made his face warm. Eren mostly was the opposite of all things cute. Suddenly, an idea sprang to his mind.

"How about I go make you some tea, Captain Levi. You spent your days cooped up in this office so some hot tea and cookies would do you good." Eren gave Levi the most cheerful smile he can manage.

"Fine by me. I need to finish a few more reports." He needed to finish reading these last reports Captain Erwin made before he gets back this afternoon. Levi didn't want a smug ass Erwin nagging him on why he didn't read them.

Eren was supposed to be heading for the kitchen to brew the tea but instead he headed for the basement. 

 

      ~( ^ o ^ )~

 

Levi's eyes felt heavy and his back started to ache. His hand still held tightly onto his pen and scribbled a few notes. He's longing to go out for a lazy stroll or even go out on a mission. Something to give him a quick adrenaline rush. He laid his pen on his desk, sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose to calm his aching head. He closed his eyes to give in to a moment of rest. Eyes slowly opened when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Must be Eren." The rest of Levi's team were sent on another mission and that leaves him and the brat. The door creaked open and there stood Eren, wearing that same damn maid outfit. Both hands were holding the tray of tea and cookies. His face was scarlet red but he managed a weak smile. Levi's face was the same as Eren's, bright red with embarrassment. 

"You wanted to see me in this again, don't you?" Eren carefully sat the tray on the Captain's desk, trying to keep his composure.

Levi could literally hear his own heartbeat in his throat. It felt like it was going to explode if he came closer. But this was exciting and he wanted to play along in Eren's little game. 

"Can I get a good look at you? Come, sit on my lap." voice a bit shaken but he pulled of a cold tone.

Eren hesitated but finally he was sitting a bit awkwardly on Levi's lap, hands on Levi's shoulder for support. Levi's blood rushed to some parts more private. His waist between Eren's good-looking legs, he could see the dress's more finer details and Eren's adorable blushing face. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"C..Can I...k..kiss you?" 

"What a dumb ass question." Levi's lips met with Eren's. His lips brushed against the brunets, savouring the sweet taste on his mouth. A long lingering kiss that made him crave for more. Eren made an odd sound at the back of his throat, trying to catch his breath. It felt new. It felt amazing. Levi bit the bottom Eren's lips, making the teen whine. Eren gripping tighter onto Levi's shoulder. His tongue clashing against Eren's teeth that sent him a jolt throughout his body. Levi loved the sound Eren was making. They pulled away from each other, panting and gasping for air but only to continue for more sweet kisses. Eren could hear Levi mumble something between those kisses. The musky scent of him made Eren's head spin, he could feel his hands resting on his back. Soon, they were exhausted. Eren's head rested on Levi's chest, his fake cat ears he wore were crooked. He could hear his pounding hearbeat. Levi's chin, on top of the teen's head. Both were breathing heavily. They were silent and they stayed that way for a while.

Eren purred and gave Levi a snuggle, arms around Levi's head, trying to hold on to him as close as possible. Levi couldn't help but smile. He straightened Eren's cat ears and gave his cheeks a pinch. Eren was so warm, so cute. He could feel Eren's chest rising and falling to his breathing pattern. He was quite heavy, mostly because Levi was a few inches shorter than him. He felt like he was cuddling a cat. Levi closed his eyes, he was getting drowsy. It was so comfy, he wanted to stay like this forever if he could. Levi drifted to a peaceful sleep. Eren looked at Levi's face and kissed his soft cheeks before joining Levi for an afternoon nap. Levi needs more breaks like these. He snuggled a little bit closer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyaaaa it's finished! thank u for reading! end this story with Erwin walking in on them sleeping soundly together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the fic!! i haven't posted since october!!!! woaa  
> any mistakes i made, i apologize!


End file.
